


Follow the Sun (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Macarena, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Following a breakup, Zayn requires a date to a family wedding. Niall obliges. Shit* ensues.(* = confessions of true love and K-I-S-S-I-N-G)(The podfic!)





	Follow the Sun (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima). Log in to view. 



> Hello my loves! I'm trying to get back into the podfic biz and so I decided to have a crack at some 1D with my 1DOTP. Obviously, as with the fic, it's all fictional. I had a blast recording this. Hope you enjoy it too. Mwa.

Podfic of 'Follow the Sun' by Carissima

**Download** [MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/0qdz8dt0pl/Follow_the_Sun_-_Carissima.mp3) (29.5MBs)

 **Length** : 28:37


End file.
